When We Meet, Sparks Fly
by Anise Nalci
Summary: An AU world where Caleb is a transfer student at Heatherfield from a very isolated, Eastern part of Russia. Of course, as a transfer student, he needs a place to stay… Read and review!
1. Welcome To The Black Parade

_**The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship...**_

* * *

An AU world where Caleb is a transfer student at Heatherfield from a very isolated, Eastern part of Russia. Of course, as a transfer student, he needs a place to stay… The characters are a little older here; all of them are now juniors (16 years old). Please remember to read and review, and don't be too harsh - although constructive criticism would be appreciated.

* * *

_**Disclaimer...**_

* * *

_Q: Why are you using the W.I.T.C.H. characters for your story?_

_A: Sue me. It's fanfiction anyway._

* * *

**When We Meet, Sparks Fly**

* * *

If Caleb had to choose, he wouldn't go to Heatherfield at all. Too bad it wasn't his choice to make, especially since his father – a prominent (not to mention, filthy rich) Russian activist who was rebelling against the system – thought it would be safer for him. Plus, as his father was very pro-West (he named Caleb after some friend or tutor or whatever with the same name from the USA) and an ardent capitalist, he decided it would be a good thing to send Caleb to the USA.

Caleb didn't care about his safety, though, nor was he interested in politics. This was his home. How could his father just expect him to abandon it? Especially now that it was going to be winter, and God, the snow – what about snowboarding?

_I doubt Heatherfield would be much fun, especially since I can't snowboard at Heatherfield_, he sighed. He didn't care about the lessons; he was sufficiently fluent in English since his father forced him to speak English at all times, and was a good student without half-trying.

He lay down on his bed, pondering over all these thoughts, when Aldarn – another best friend and quite possibly related to him, as both their parents shared a penchant for weird, non-Russian names – knocked and came in.

"I heard about the news."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. I'm also sure that my father said that I was dying to go."

"But Caleb, you're going to be like, the next leader of the rebellion against the system. That is, unless you don't come back to Russia in time to save our people."

"Oh, I can be a leader. I just don't think it's fair to be sending me to USA," Caleb snarled at his best friend. Aldarn stared at him, and Caleb realized what had just happened. "I'm sorry, Aldarn. I just feel –"

"Annoyed. It's understandable. I'll leave you alone to contemplate your thoughts," Aldarn said, walking out of the room, and shutting the door.

"But, Aldarn –" Caleb started, but Aldarn had already left.

* * *

"Have you heard?" Hay Lin was rushing over to her friends' side, which included Will and Matt, Irma, Martin, Taranee and Nigel, Eric, and Cornelia and her best friend, Elyon.

"Hey Hay, what's up now?" Irma asked, bored with Hay Lin's constant excitement.

Hay Lin didn't notice the sarcasm nor did she care for the absurd nickname that Irma called her. "I hear there's going to be a new exchange student! Won't that be so fun? I mean, we get to show her around and –"

"How do you know it's a she?" Martin interrupted. Irma, in response, gave him a glare as if to say _why are you encouraging her_? Martin shifted around, uneasy at the response his crush gave him.

"Oh, it must be! I mean, I only saw part of the first name, and it began with the letters C-A-L. Cal for Calleigh! I was just to Mrs. Knickerbocker's office about it! Anyway, we must welcome this new student immediately! I mean –"

"We get you! We get you!" Will cried. "So, seeing that it's a she, I suppose one of us have to take her in, huh?"

"Precisely!" Hay Lin squealed. Then she sighed. "Too bad I can't. I mean, I won't be able to show her around school, much less Heatherfield."

"Count us in," the guys chorused.

"No freaking way," Hay Lin decided, remembering that boys would be boys and God knows what could happen to the poor girl. The guys sighed regretfully in response.

"I can't," Will said. "I have to work, remember?"

"At Matt's grandfather's shop, yeah, we get it," Cornelia remarks to her aside.

"Well, I doubt that my parents would let me bring in a girl whom I hardly know. They all think I'm going to faint if I meet someone knew; they believe I'm that shy."

"My parents won't like it," Elyon looked down miserably. They are stared at her, although Cornelia looked at Elyon knowingly.

"Well, I doubt that Irma should take care of her," Will said warningly, although Irma pretended to look like a saint right then. "So I guess that leaves you, Cornelia."

"I have to skate," Cornelia frowned. "And why should I do this?"

Hay Lin gasped. "You have to! Imagine a lonely student, all the way from Russia, with no one to talk to; how would you feel?"

Cornelia shrugged.

"Cornelia, please," Irma begged. "I know Chris, and he'll make it a living hell for both of us. He's already started on me."

Cornelia began to laugh. "That is so not going to work for me."

"Oh come on, Cornelia. Worse comes to worse, there's Lillian to look after her."

"What if they join up together?" Cornelia frowned again.

"Revenge shall be ours," Nigel said seriously. Everyone stared at him.

"I'm holding you on that. Hay Lin, we'll go afterwards to tell Mrs. Knickerbocker this, okay?"

Hay Lin simply jumped up and down in glee.

"O-kay," Matt said weirdly. "Anyway, I have a friend, Freddy, who might be coming to Heatherfield at about the same time as the exchange student is."

"Do you even know when it is?" Cornelia asked him.

"Nope, when is it Hay Lin?"

"Next week."

"Well, Freddy's coming about the same time, maybe a little earlier," Matt replied.

"Interesting. Two new people in the group," Elyon pondered.

"Don't worry, Elyon. I'm sure _he_'ll have the hots for you," Cornelia winked at her best friend, who blushes deep red.

They all laughed, and went back to their respective classes as the bell rang.

* * *

_**Author's Note...**_

* * *

(I love these) Now we all know what's happening right? I love this beginning. I hoped you guys loved it to! Remember to review! I'll try and update real soon if you guys give me some reviews! Love you guys!


	2. Promiscuous

_**The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship...**_

* * *

An AU world where Caleb is a transfer student at Heatherfield from a very isolated, Eastern part of Russia. Of course, as a transfer student, he needs a place to stay… The characters are a little older here; all of them are now juniors (16 years old). Please remember to read and review, and don't be too harsh - although constructive criticism would be appreciated.

* * *

_**Disclaimer...**_

_Q: How dare you use W.I.T.C.H. as a basis for your story! Don't you know you need permission for that?_

_A: Permission?_ (blank) _It's fanfiction. And I don't get permission from something I don't earn money from; unless the creators/directors/producers of W.I.T.C.H. decide they love my plot and just can't live without it, and pay me money for this! _(laughs)

* * *

**When We Meet, Sparks Fly**

* * *

"Jeez, Hay Lin, that was really fast," Cornelia remarked, as they came out of Mrs. Knickerbocker's office.

"I know, I can't believe your parents are allowing you to let a transfer student stay," Hay Lin remarked. "And then, I can't believe how quickly Mrs. Knickerbocker accepted your family as the host family."

"She was so surprised though, that I came. I wonder why. It was as if she didn't expect me to volunteer."

Hay Lin laughed. "_Well_, you aren't exactly the most sociable person, Cornelia."

Cornelia glared at the younger girl.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Hay Lin said, whilst putting her hands up for emphasis. "But the strange thing is that she didn't expect two _girls _to enter the room."

"Whatever," Cornelia said.

"Hey, I'm serious. Anyway, where's the new student going to sleep?"

"Oh, probably in my room. My mom and dad wouldn't let a stranger sleep in Lillian's room, and they think it's too inhospitable to let her sleep on the couch."

As they walked out, they found the gang waiting for them.

"God, you guys are still here?" Cornelia said in disbelief.

"Well, duh! What kind of girl do you take me for?" Irma sang.

Cornelia glared at her.

"Ooh, easy with the eyes Corny. They're killing me," Irma joked.

"It's meant to," she replied icily.

"Hey, chill you too," Will said, anxious to prevent Cornelia from lashing out.

"Somebody could get killed," Nigel said. Again, everyone turned to stare at him.

"You know, it's getting tiring to have everyone stare at every comment I make," Nigel complained.

That didn't make anything else better for him.

"So, where're you going, Cornelia?" Taranee asked, anxious to change the subject and give her boyfriend a little less attention from her peers.

"Isn't it obvious? Corny's off to the skating rink!" Irma interrupted.

Cornelia simply glared at her again. "No, I'm not. As a matter of fact, I have to go tend to my plants."

"Your – plants? Oh, your _plants_," Elyon remembered that Cornelia was an avid gardener, which was the only reason why she was taking the pure sciences. She wanted to major in environmental science.

Cornelia nodded. "I haven't seen them for a long while."

The guys stared stupidly at her.

"You – garden?" Matt said stupidly.

"But you – hate dirt – right?" Martin asked stupidly.

"Hard to imagine you with dirt," Eric blurts out stupidly.

"I thought only my granny gardened," Nigel comments stupidly.

"How stupid," Elyon whispered to Cornelia.

"Hey, you guys, stop stereotyping Cornelia," Hay Lin said defensively.

"Right," they chorus again, just as stupidly as before.

"I'm done with all that stupidness," Cornelia throws her arms up in surrender. "I'm walking home."

The guys still stared at her stupidly as she left the school compound.

* * *

Caleb wasn't happy at all.

Who would be, if this was going to be his last night partying with his pals?

Yet, even with all the partying, Caleb still couldn't fully enjoy it, because he was really – well – sad. He didn't want to leave.

It wasn't as if he had a choice now, was it?

Suddenly, his father's voice was heard. With all his luck, his father was probably crashing the party to tell him some stupid and petty news.

"Caleb, great news!" his father panted as he appeared next to his son.

"What's it now, dad?" Caleb sad coolly.

"They found you a host family! Now you can go to USA with no problems!"

Why did his luck have to be so bad?

* * *

It was the weekends, and Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Elyon, Eric, Martin, and Nigel were sitting right at _The Coffee Bean_.

"And why are we here again?" Irma asks incredulously.

Hay Lin sighs impatiently. "If you listened to Will at all, you'd know that Matt is introducing us to his friend Freddy, who's moving here."

"Hey, I do," Irma retorts. "I just don't listen when I'm bored."

Will sighed. "They should be here by now."

As if on cue, Matt ran over with a lean and athletic sandy-haired boy. "Sorry we're late guys. Oh, and this is Freddy Larsen. Freddy, that's Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Elyon, Eric, Martin, and Nigel," Matt panted out. "You might meet Joel and the others somewhere around. We're close but I suppose I've found a new gang." He smiled at the others.

"Well, you seem to not notice that Cornelia's not here," Elyon pointed out.

"Who's that?" Freddy asked.

"Cornelia. She's another member of our group," Elyon explained.

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?" Elyon asks him.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Why would I?"

This went on for a couple of minutes until suddenly they all heard Cornelia's voice saying, "For the love of God, just shut up, both of you!"

"Cornelia? We thought you weren't coming!" Elyon squealed. "Oh, this is Freddy, Matt's friend that he'd been telling us about, remember?"

"Sure," Cornelia. "Hi Freddy."

"Omigod, Cornelia, why – why – how come – how come you're here?" Hay Lin yelled, throwing her a big hug.

"I was skating at the rink nearby, and passed by the mall, Hay Lin. It's not as if it's a miracle that I'm here. Well, maybe it is, but –"

"You skate?" Freddy asked her, looking at her intently.

Taken aback by his seriousness, Cornelia nodded. _He's really good-looking actually, _she thought as she observed his features. _Tall, lean and athletic. Sandy haired, with lovely gray eyes –_

She looked around at the group, a little flustered at the attention Freddy was showing her, but managing not to show it. She caught sight of Elyon.

_Oh dear!_

It seemed that Freddy, who had taken an immediate interest to Cornelia, was also becoming Elyon's object of interest. Judging from the look of Elyon's eyes, she seemed pretty pissed at her best friend. Still, she didn't willingly take Freddy's attention away from Elyon. Sure, Freddy Larsen was pretty cute and looked extremely like her dream guy –

" – _He has to be blonde, like me. And gray eyes like steel that could pierce my heart. He can't be a nerd, like Martin – well, Martin's not such a nerd, but still, well – so he should be athletic, something like me," _Cornelia had said long ago, during a sleepover she had long ago with Elyon.

No wonder Elyon was jealous.

_Still, it's not my fault, and Elyon should know that, _Cornelia reasoned.

"Cornelia? You okay?" Will's voice broke her trail of thoughts.

Cornelia sat up, as if dazed. "Yeah, sure. I – have to go continue skating. I'll see all of you later," and she hurried away.

* * *

_**Author's Note...**_

* * *

This was taken from _Promiscuous _(Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland)

Well, this is slightly longer than the first chapter. I'm so thankful to you guys who reviewed. Love you guys! So this chapter was dedicated especially for you all. Hope you really enjoyed it!

And to the others who have read the story so far. I hope you guys will send a nice lil' review after reading.

I'm sorry also, that I didn't manage to introduce Caleb so soon into the story. I would have, but I was worried that it might seem rather awkward to introduce him so soon. I like my chapters to be about the same length.

Ciao for now,

lianneharmony


	3. Walk Away

_**The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

An AU world where Caleb is a transfer student at Heatherfield from a very isolated, Eastern part of Russia. Of course, as a transfer student, he needs a place to stay… The characters are a little older here; all of them are now juniors (16 years old). Please remember to read and review, and don't be too harsh - although constructive criticism would be appreciated.

* * *

_**Disclaimer...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Q: Why do you want to use W.I.T.C.H. to write this – story of yours?_

_A: Because it's fanfiction, so I can?_

_

* * *

  
_

**When We Meet, Sparks Fly**

**

* * *

  
**

In a few days, he would be there. In USA.

Well, maybe not a few days. Today, more like.

Actually, it wouldn't take a day to get there; it would be taking less than a day, or negative a day, since he'd be in USA the day before today.

It didn't make sense to him anyway, but all he knew was that he was finally on that plane, and away from home.

* * *

Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin were discussing what was the worst-case scenario when Cornelia took in the exchange student as they were walking to Cornelia's house, where Cornelia would join them in their walk to school, and they'd pass Elyon's house on the way to pick her up. Of course, Cornelia was still busy with _something_, so they continued their conversation outside with much vigour.

"I wonder if the so-called Calleigh would be bad news anyway," Will concluded.

"I hear her name is some weird Russian name, not Calleigh," Irma said.

Taranee's usually silent demeanour was broken, as she replied, "Of course. Who is Russia has ever heard of a name like _Calleigh_? I heard it's actually Anastasia, like the last Tsar's daughter who supposedly survived the Bolsheviks."

The other girls stared at Taranee, but Hay Lin didn't notice the sarcasm in Taranee's voice, and instead cried energetically – unable to keep still out of excitement – "I hear she's coming today. She was supposedly from Chechnya, but moved to Russia; that's also what I heard."

"You'd be hearing right, then, Hay Lin. Except for the last part; not too sure about that," Cornelia appeared.

"Hi, Corny. Cal lately?" Irma used a pun with 'Calleigh's' first three letters.

Cornelia frowned and shook her head. "Well, I won't be meeting her in school. Apparently, the school will be showing her around during classes. We'd hardly get to see her around, _if _we see her at all. Then later, I'll have to go to Mrs. Knickerbocker's office and bring her home. That'd be around 5 pm by then."

"So late?" Hay Lin cried in dismay.

Cornelia nodded. "It sucks. Now I'll have to stay in school from after school till then."

"Why until five?" Will asked. "Cobalt Blue will be playing then, you know. Does that mean you're not coming?"

Cornelia shook her head.

"Why don't you bring her along?" Taranee suggested.

Cornelia shook her head. "No can do; my mother will be there. You don't seriously believe she'll allow me to bring her along, do you?"

Mrs. Hale would want to show 'Calleigh' all around Heatherfield before the end of today, and there'd be no way Cornelia would be able to wiggle out of this one.

The girls all sighed before heading to Elyon's house.

* * *

As soon as Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Elyon had gotten to school, the bell rang, and all of them dashed to their locker immediately. Cornelia, by some cruel twist of fate, had gotten the locker that was in the opposite directions of the other girls near the other school entrance, and was so going to be late. So she ran at top speed to the lockers. Thank God the hallways were now empty. Her Biology teacher was so going to be mad, the cranky old witch. Suddenly –

_Bam! _She collided into another student. Oh Lord, all her books and papers flew out of her hands and into the air, and onto the floor, and she too fell down with a bump on her backside. _Ouch,_ Cornelia thought. _This is so _not _my day, _she thought, and she sat straight on the floor and eyed the other student.

Or was this a student? Cornelia hadn't ever remembered seeing _him _around. He was _lush_, with dark brown hair and eyes, and was tall and lean and athletic and handsome and – just – wow!

Cornelia didn't have time for this though. All that went through her mind was: "Cranky old witch, cranky old witch, omigod, _I'm going to be late if I don't run!_"

"Sorry there, didn't see you," the boy said with a slight hesitating accent, offering her a hand.

Normally, Cornelia would have brushed this off, but when you have a Bio teacher who you're calling a cranky old witch in your head and you know will be a crankier old witch if you're late, you have no time for apologies and smooth and calm exits. So instead, she roughly took the hand, hauled herself up, and snarled, "Watch where you're going!"

The boy seemed rather taken aback by her distempered behavior and grew angry. "Well, it's your fault in the first place for not looking where you were going!"

"Well, if you weren't there, this wouldn't have happened in the first place, would it now?" She stooped down to get her papers, at the same time as the other guy and –

_Bam! _Their heads knocked into each other again.

As Cornelia sat up for the second time, she hissed at him, "Look where you're going, okay? Stop getting into accidents," and suddenly caught sight of her watch. She was already seven minutes late.

"Oh shoot, I am _so_ going to be late! Argh!" Hurriedly picking up her papers, she ran from the corridors, down the stairs, as fast as she could, but not before she gave an annoyed look at the guy she bumped into.

Unfortunately, in the confusion, she dropped her charm bracelet on the stairs.

* * *

Caleb found Heatherfield disconcerting and unwelcoming once he arrived that day. After he took a taxi from the airport to Heatherfield, he arrived at the school lost and looking for the school's administration office so that he could be directed to Mrs. Knickerbocker, who was supposedly the principal. However, he found no one, except for a few girls; one with shoulder-length red-hair who gave him a couple of directions that didn't help at all, and seemed to be in a hurry, wanting to catch with some other girls who were far ahead, one a Negress, another an Oriental and the last with light brown hair of a caramel tint. "Of all people, why did I have to get stuck with a red-head to give me directions?" he muttered as he had walked along the numerous corridors, hallways and stairs and got lost with all the instructions that the red-haired girl gave him.

Another one was an attractive girl with blonde hair whom he managed to knock into _twice_, once because she couldn't look where she was going, and another because he had innocently been trying to help her pick up her papers. At both times, the girl – who seemed to be stressed out about something – glared at him, and he felt relatively angry because of the unjust way she was accusing him of being unhelpful, and also – surprisingly – sad. Firstly, because he remembered having dreamt about a girl who looked very much like her, almost – well, _identical _to her, and secondly, because the girl seemed to be in such distress that he felt helpless because he could not help her. It hurt to feel useless when someone was in dire need of help and comfort.

He sat up on his backside on the floor. It hurt. He looked about him for that same girl, but she had long gone. Instead, he heard a tinkling noise; the sound of something metal following. _That sound is in the direction of where the girl ran to_, Caleb remembered, and ran there. He saw a couple of stairways, and looked down. Something glinted in the sunlight that poured into the corridor via the huge windows of the school building.

Caleb thought it was made out of gold. It was a charm bracelet, with leaves and butterflies and flowers. Whose could it be? He reasoned it belonged to that girl whom he knocked into. He thought he had a sort of _connection _tying him to that girl.

He kept it, thinking that it would lead him to that girl.

* * *

Cornelia thought she was in for trouble as soon as she entered the Biology Lab. Taking her seat between Will – who was her lab partner – and Elyon, who seemed to ignore her as she entered and who sat next to Taranee – which actually was surprising because Elyon always smiled at her when she entered the class later, and because Elyon and Taranee both weren't each other's lab partners– she was surprised she was not reprimanded by that 'cranky old witch'.

_Perhaps my day is going all right after all_, Cornelia soliloquized to herself.

"What happened?" Will whispered to her as Cornelia sat down in her seat.

"Later," she mouthed to Will.

"It's nice to see you've finally joined us, Ms. Hale. Now as I was saying, with the recent arrivals of two new students, I think I will revamp the whole lab partners' list."

The words 'cranky old witch' came to Cornelia's mind again.

"So Ms. Hale, you are supposed to sit next to Frederick Larsen, at the next row, whilst Ms. Vandom sits next to Mr. Matt, who will now come in front here (Matt almost ran to the front row). Frederick Larsen is a new student here, Ms. Hale, so I'll be entrusting you with the care of taking him around school."

No wonder Elyon was upset.

Feeling annoyed with both the Biology teacher and Freddy, Cornelia sat next to him.

"You okay?" he asked her, both worriedly and intently at the same time – if that was possible.

Cornelia really wasn't in the mood for this.

_This is so not my day._

* * *

"So, what happened?" Will asked Cornelia, once everyone was together in the cafeteria.

Cornelia quickly filled Will and the others with what happened. Will frowned.

"I think I saw a guy like that ask me for directions."

"Seriously?" Cornelia was all ears right now. "I wonder what he's doing here."

"What if there was _another _–," Hay Lin began enthusiastically again, but was interrupted by Irma.

"I doubt it," she shook her head. "But I wish I saw him from a better angle, Will. From what you and Corny said, he sounds pretty hot."

Matt's knuckles turned white, and Martin looked almost ready to faint.

* * *

_**Author's Note...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Finally I've managed to get Caleb into the scene. How did you guys like that? I thought it was interesting. It sort of follows how Caleb meets Will first and has glimpses of the others, and then sees Cornelia in the end (I think), in the TV series. In fact the part marked which was what Caleb had said was adapted from the TV series. I think it went: "Why did I have to get stuck with a stupid red-head, etc. etc.?" I can't help it if I can't remember the rest!

I hope you guys like it though, and hope you guys will like it enough to leave something little and very nice for me. You got it; it's a tiny review! Thanks to all my patient reviewers; not only do you guys get an honorary gold star – I'm dedicating the whole of this chapter to you! Shoutouts to **coolgirl800**, **gothgirl2 **and** sparklyangel786**! They all have reviewed both chapters so far. Love you guys!

lianneharmony


	4. Love Is A Stranger

Synopsis: An AU world where Caleb is a transfer student at Heatherfield from a very isolated, Eastern part of Russia. Of course, as a transfer student, he needs a place to stay… The characters are a little older here; all of them are now juniors (16 years old).

Pairings:

Cornelia and Caleb

Will and Matt

Taranee and Nigel

Irma and Martin

Hay Lin and Eric

Elyon and OOC

Disclaimer:

Q: Hey, why are you using W.I.T.C.H. for your 'inspiration'? It's not even yours!

A: Fanfiction means that I can play around with the characters and make them do my bidding! evil cackles What's it to you anyway?

**When We Meet, Sparks Fly**

By lianneharmony

It had taken a while, but Caleb _finally_ got to the principal's office. Mrs. Knickerbocker stood up as soon as he got in.

"Ah, you must be the transfer student from Russia – Caleb Samarin, is it?" she asked him, in a voice meaning to be kind, but obviously failing and ended up sounding sinister instead.

"Er – yes," he said hesitatingly. "Please be so kind as to not call me by my last name."

"Oh nonsense!" Mrs. Knickerbocker replied. "I think it is an interesting one. Do you mind telling me about yourself?"

Caleb paused.

"So that we could put you into an extra-curricular activity. I feel it is very important for you to experience Heatherfield by means of a co-curricular activity."

No wonder his father had dumped him here. Mrs. Knickerbocker seemed to be almost a clone of him.

"I like snowboarding?" Caleb replied, making his statement more like a question rather than a proper reply.

"How funny. You like snow and the cold?" Mrs. Knickerbocker asked in return.

_Why on earth do Americans ask such weird questions? _Caleb wondered, but instead, he nodded.

"Your hostess likes ice-skating," Mrs. Knickerbocker responded. "But there are no snowboarding facilities at Heatherfield. I suppose we'll have to enrol you in something else."

_Hostess?_ That was the only word that Caleb caught.

"Mr. Samarin, please do not look so shocked. I assure you, Ms. Hale is a very good-natured girl. Now, let us tour the school. Most of the students will be in classes right now, so there will be very little," Mrs. Knickerbocker answered. _Furthermore, I have reason to expect, she isn't exactly expecting someone like you,_ she soliloquized, not daring to say it out loud.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

"So, Cornelia, I hear you're not going to see Matt play today," Freddy walked near her as the whole group met up after school. She already noticed Elyon was angry, and she was annoyed that Freddy was being so obvious about being interested in her. She quickened her pace, and answered, "No, I have to pick up the transfer student I'm taking in, remember?" Freddy only walked faster to keep up with her.

God, couldn't he take a hint? She decided to leave the group sooner than she wanted, if only to get rid of this leech. It would be pretty impossible though, when she was at school, since he was in every one of her classes, except for Art. He'd be having some other boring lesson.

It was strange. She remembered telling Elyon:

" – _He has to be blonde, like me. And gray eyes like steel that could pierce my heart. He can't be a nerd, like Martin – well, Martin's not such a nerd, but still, well – so he should be athletic, something like me."_

Freddy was every one of the characteristics she had wanted, yet –

Anyway, why was Elyon being annoyed? She had always opted for the tall, dark and handsome guy. Typical of her. She was so clichéd. Even her life was a cliché, but that wasn't the point.

It didn't matter, though. She heard Freddy say something about classes, but she wasn't actually listening. "Hey guys, I'm going to fetch the transfer student, okay? Don't wait up!" She said loudly over Freddy's incessant voice in her ears, and rushed away, so that she wouldn't have to hear him ask whether he could accompany her like the perfect gentleman.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

Cornelia was about to knock on the door to Mrs. Knickerbocker's office, when she heard a voice saying, "She's not in. She'll be in soon, though."

Cornelia spun around. Darn, it was that guy again. The same one she knocked into this morning. "And who are you?" she asked icily. "Her new P.A.?"

Either he didn't understand her, he didn't catch the icy tone in her voice or he simply did not care. She felt annoyed, despite the fact he was eye-candy to her. Seriously. She managed to observe him closer, trying not to be obvious, before she realized he was doing the exact same thing, though he was not as subtle. Startled, yet flattered with his attention, she asked him uneasily, "Why do you stare at me?"

Those words shook him back to reality. He obviously hadn't realized he was staring at her. "Sorry," he mumbled.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

When Caleb saw the blonde haired girl he bumped into earlier in front of Mrs. Knickerbocker's office (where she had told him to wait whilst she dealt with the school administrations), he nearly fainted. She walked in with such confidence and seemed so strong-willed and – strong. She was a definite steel magnolia, whatever that was. He wanted to ask her forgiveness about what had happened in the morning, and he also wanted to tell her that he had her charm bracelet, but she seemed so forbiding, he decided against it.

She was waiting for Mrs. Knickerbocker, and all that time in which she was there, they had made some small conversation, but nothing much, and he couldn't help stare at her. She was so – how could he describe it?

That was the problem – he couldn't. She was so defensive at the beginning, and now, she was as calm as Mother Earth after the storm.

God, he hoped she was there for the same reason he was. He remembered that he had a _hostess_; that was what Mrs. Knickerbocker had mentioned.

_Praise God_, was all that went through his head. She made some comment about him staring at her, that he didn't really hear. All he could manage was the slight apology, and was relieved when Mrs. Knickerbocker returned.

"Hello Ms. Hale," Mrs. Knickerbocker smiled to the girl as she approached them.

What was it that Mrs. Knickerbocker had said to him again?

"_Mr. Samarin, please do not look so shocked. I assure you, Ms. Hale is a very good-natured girl. Now, let us tour the school. Most of the students will be in classes right now, so there will be very little."_

"_I assure you, Ms. Hale is a very good-natured girl."_

Score!

"Ms. Hale, I believe you have already been introduced to Mr. Samarin. Why don't you both come inside?"

Caleb thought the blonde looked a little confused as they entered the principal's office.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

"Well, Ms. Hale, when is your mother coming?" Mrs. Knickerbocker had asked Cornelia as soon as she and the guy who she now knew as Mr. Samarin entered.

"She should be here at about 4:00 pm to talk to you about the transfer student," Cornelia answered politely, but her eyes wondered to Mr. Samarin, who was prowling restlessly, and who seemed a little interested in what she said after she answered Mrs. Knickerbocker's question.

"And what do you think of Mr. Samarin?" Mrs. Knickerbocker asked her again.

The question was so abrupt, Cornelia thought she was going to faint with the directness of the question. Mr. Samarin himself stopped prowling about, and looked anxiously at her.

Cornelia didn't know what to say, he had caused her to be late for a very important class, but teacher didn't scold her. She didn't hate him, but she didn't know him yet. "I don't know what to think," she answered finally.

The response Mrs. Knickerbocker gave was so abrupt, and shocking, that she didn't know how to react:

"_Mr. Samarin is the transfer student you said you'd take in, Ms. Hale._"

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

_Furthermore, I have reason to expect, she isn't exactly expecting someone like you,_ Mrs. Knickerbocker remembered soliloquizing, as she saw Ms. Hale in shock. It was funny, though. Her expression was priceless.

"But Mrs. Knickerbocker, Hay Lin told me that the new transfer student was going to be a girl," Ms. Hale replied after pausing for a long period of time. She was sure that Ms. Hale caught Mr. Samarin freeze in – whatever he was feeling.

A knock was heard on her office door. "Come in," she responded.

"Hello, Mrs. Knickerbocker," Mrs. Hale came in and sat next to her daughter. "Hello, Cornelia. Why don't you show that pretty face of yours?" Mrs. Hale tried fixing Cornelia's hair.

"Mu-um," Cornelia moaned in annoyance.

"Mrs. Hale, I was just telling your daughter that Mr. Samarin was going to be the transfer student that she was taking in," Mrs. Knickerbocker replied, secretly laughing inside, knowing what Mrs. Hale's expression would be.

"We-ll, that's very nice – Mr. Samarin?" Mrs. Hale yelled the last part. She was even more in shock than her daughter.

"Mr. Samarin is right behind you, Mrs. Hale," Mrs. Knickerbocker tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, trying hard not to laugh.

"I thought it was going to be a girl," Mrs. Hale began, and her body went rigid.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hale, but the transfer student is a boy. Will you still take the transfer student?"

Mrs. Knickerbocker doubted she would.

"I – I don't know. I planned for the transfer student to stay in Cornelia's room, but –" she eyed the boy warily.

"I'm sure nothing would happen. Ms. Hale is a very sensible and responsible girl, and I'm sure Mr. Samarin is likewise. Aren't you, Mr. Samarin?" she turned to the boy.

"Yes, ma'am," he gulped.

"Well, I'm glad this is all sorted out. I suppose now all of you can go if you will," Mrs. Knickerbocker turned to Mrs. Hale.

"Thank you, Mrs. Knickerbocker," Mrs. Hale replied, nervously. Mrs. Knickerbocker suspected it was because she didn't know what to do with Mr. Samarin.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Knickerbocker," both Ms. Hale and Mr. Samarin chorused, not meaning to. Mr. Samarin suddenly had a tinge of pink in his cheeks, whilst Ms. Hale seemed as composed as ever.

Once they were out, Mrs. Knickerbocker collapsed on her chair in exhaustion.

Author's Note:

Hope you guys aren't so annoyed I dragged the part where caleb realizes Cornelia is his hostess and vice-versa. Probably/definitely/maybe it's not my best chapter yet, but you guys decide! I loved your reviews, by the way! I love reading them. It just lights up my day!

So kisses and gold stars to all of you,

lianneharmony

P.S.: I haven't started on the next chapter, so you guys might have to wait a while before it's done. Usually I finish the next chapter by the time I update the current chapter, but this time it's different because of time constraints. Don't worry; I won't be too long though!

I hope.


	5. Trouble

Synopsis: An AU world where Caleb is a transfer student at Heatherfield from a very isolated, Eastern part of Russia. Of course, as a transfer student, he needs a place to stay… The characters are a little older here; all of them are now juniors (16 years old).

Pairings:

Cornelia and Caleb

Will and Matt

Taranee and Nigel

Irma and Martin

Hay Lin and Eric

Elyon and OOC

Disclaimer:

Q: Do you own W.I.T.C.H.?

A: Why on earth would I have a disclaimer if I did?

**When We Meet, Sparks Fly**

By lianneharmony

It was silent, eerily silent, Caleb observed, as he walked beside his 'hostess' and her mother. Not to mention strange. The walk itself was not that interesting. Heatherfield seemed like the perfect suburbian neighbourhood, but he couldn't care less for it. He detested this change, and he was therefore determined to detest Heatherfield itself. Though he wasn't too sure about Ms. Hale – no, that wouldn't do. He'd just have to purge himself of any endearing emotion he might have to this Heatherfield –

"Penny for your thoughts," came a female voice at his ear.

"Huh?" Caleb was startled out of his thoughts, to see Ms. Hale opposite him. He was amazed by how close they were to each other when he turned his head to face her. Only a few inches apart, so close he could see how blue her eyes were. For fear he would blush, he hastily turned away from her.

It was kind of hard to do that.

Ms. Hale looked at him pityingly. He was annoyed with her pity, and was about to crudely comment that he had no need for her pity, when he realized he had to try to get along with Ms. Hale. He didn't want to end up with a hostess who'd make his life hell. Once a day was enough, so he bit his tongue.

Literally.

The pain made him wince, and Mrs. Hale seemed concerned. "What's wrong, Mr. Samarin?" Mrs. Hale asked.

"I think Mr. Samarin bit his tongue," Ms. Hale said, coming close as if to inspect him.

_Damn the wench for knowing what had happened! How embarassing! _Caleb thought.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Samarin. Let's go inside to get you something for the pain," Mrs. Hale said, concerned and nervous, as if she couldn't resign herself to the fact that he wasn't the girl she expected.

"Mom, he only just bit his tongue. I doubt you need first aid for _that_," Ms. Hale told her mother. She was very different from her mother. Confident and out-going. Yet, she seemed troubled. Insecure –

Well, at least she got her mother of his back.

"You're lucky daddy's not around. He'll be gone for a few moths on a business trip," Cornelia told him.

"Thank God I'll be joining him next month," Mrs. Hale said, obviously relieved at the thought.

"Huh?" Caleb thought he'd blush. In a month he'd be alone with a girl?

Whoa!

"I get tired of stopping the fights between you and Lillian," Mrs. Hale said, tired.

_It was too good to be true_, Caleb sighed, forgetting that he was supposed to be purging himself of all emotion.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

"Hey, where's the girl?" Lillian whined as soon as they all got into the house.

"Lillian, mind your manners!" Cornelia hushed her, desperate to save face. She didn't want this new guy who had only just ruined the beginning of her day to know that she couldn't handle a little brat named Lilian.

"You mean _he's _the _girl_?" Lillian gasped.

Cornelia wished that she could tell Lillian about cross-dressing and how Mr. Samarin was so obviously not one of those cross-dressers, but she could get in trouble with her mother, who was about to explain about Mr. Samarin but seemed not to know how.

"Come, Mr. Samarin," Cornelia said hastily in order to dispel the awkwardness that arose at that moment. "I'll show you the room."

"I am most certainly not a girl, young lady," Mr. Samarin said to Lillian, before he followed Cornelia upstairs. No, he ran up the stairs, passing Cornelia, and once he was at the top, he turned around, and said, "My name is Caleb, by the way. You don't have to call me Mr. Samarin."

Cornelia stared at him. Was this guy for real?

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

Cobalt Blue was playing a great song, one that Will had always liked. Matt sometimes told him he'd written it especially for her, and for this reason, whenever she heard it, butterflies came in her stomach.

She really really liked him.

Hell, she could maybe – no that couldn't be it. Ever since the incident with the dormouse.

She kind of wished Cornelia was here. She was the sappy romantic, and whenever anyone was sappy, Will would stop feeling so –

Lovestruck?

_I think that,_ she was thinking, when hay lin suddenly screamed in her ear and made her scream too.

"Hay Lin! What was that for?"

"Were you even listening? I called your name _seven _times and you didn't reply!"

"Doesn't mean you can make me go _deaf_! Seriously," Will muttered, wondering whether she still had perfect hearing. She looked around. All the rest of the Cobalt Blue members had left, excepting for Matt.

"Anyways, I was _saying_ to these people over here who were _listening_," Hay Lin gestured to the rest of the gang, "that maybe we should see Cornelia afterwards. What do you think?"

"I think –" Will was about to begin, when she was interrupted by the rest.

"I think we should, shouldn't we, guys?" Hay Lin asked the rest.

"No way, Lillian's too scary!" Eric said aloud. Everyone else stared at him.

"What, she is!" Eric insisted.

"Eric, you're just being a baby," Hay Lin told him.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"I think we should _not_," Taranee said, breaking their quarrel.

"No," Nigel shook his head, evidently strongly agreeing with his girlfriend.

"We should!" Irma cried enthusiastically.

"We should," Freddy murmured thoughtfully.

"We should not," Elyon muttered vehemently.

"We should," Matt said. "Then we can continue hanging out."

After that everyone stared at Will and Martin. Martin, who never really fit in because of his honour rolls and kind-of-nerdy behaviour, seemed confused. "I – I don't know?" Martin stammered, aware at all the eyes focused on him.

It was pretty obvious that Martin didn't want to go, but wanted to please Irma so he decided to not vote in this decision. What he didn't know would be that Irma would only be more disgusted that he couldn't even make up his own mind.

At the time however, all eyes were on her.

"So Will, how about it? What do you say?"

"Yeah Will!"

"Come on, you know you want too!"

"And ruin Cornelia's day when Mrs. Hale yells at us? Don't think so!"

"Er, I think we should go," Will said. "Maybe Cornelia would enjoy the company."

"And what are we going to do when they're not at home?" Nigel asked.

"It's worth a shot," Irma said. "I'd love to see the look on Corny's face when she realizes we're out to ruin her little day with the transfer student.

Author's Note:

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Not many people reviewed for the last one so I'm kind of worried whether people want me to continue this story. It's your call; the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll continue the story!

lianneharmony


	6. Lips Of An Angel

Synopsis: An AU world where Caleb is a transfer student at Heatherfield from a very isolated, Eastern part of Russia. Of course, as a transfer student, he needs a place to stay… The characters are a little older here; all of them are now juniors (16 years old).

Pairings:

Cornelia and Caleb

Will and Matt

Taranee and Nigel

Irma and Martin

Hay Lin and Eric

Elyon and OOC

Disclaimer:

Q: Who created W.I.T.C.H.?

A: Definitely not me.

**When We Meet, Sparks Fly**

By lianneharmony

Caleb stared when he entered the room. "This – is – my – _room_?" It was not really all pink, but it was definitely feminine. Would he have to stay there? The balcony had a nice view, and it was a large airy spacious room that he thought he'd like except for all the feminine teddy bears and pictures and decorations and what-nots.

Cornelia stared at him. "No, this is _my _room."

"Then where's my room?"

"You have a lot of nerve. Didn't you even listen to what my mother said in Knickerbocker's room. You're sharing a room with me."

Caleb tried not to get the 'gleam' in his eyes. Hey, he could try to purge himself of all emotion, but deep down, he was only human, right? A male, hormonal, seventeen-year-old teenager, perhaps a little distorted, a little perverted, a little superficial – well whatever, you get the picture.

"I hope you aren't thinking of anything perverted, Mr. – well, Caleb. I suppose I'll have to start calling you Caleb, right? Hey, why do you have – ?"

Caleb hastily turned away from her.

"Guess I was imagining it, but I think your eyes were – never mind. I just don't hope you're some kind of pervert who's intent on asking me out?"

"Asking you out?" Caleb looked shocked.

Cornelia sighed. So the guy was hot, but man, how dense could he get? "Asking me out. On a date. You know what a date is, right?" She began arranging stuff and turned her back away from him.

"Duh! Of course!"

"Then don't ask me for one!"

Caleb felt infuriated. What was this girl – who did she think she was? Some kind of heaven sent angel? Well, the looks could qualify, but –

"Hell, no! Why would I ask such an arrogant overconfident ugly girl to a date? I'm not that suicidal, you know?"

That got the girl's attention. She turned around, and Caleb almost wished he didn't say that. "Say that again," she said with glaring eyes.

"Say what?" Caleb said, trying to pretend he didn't just insult his hostess.

"At least I have a decent name, not something like Caleb Samarin!"

Ouch. Not a good comeback, but a pretty stinging one. "Well, what's your name, then?"

"You – don't know?"

Caleb shook his head.

"Cor-_ne_-lia!" Cornelia said with a flourish.

He laughed immediately, and literally laughed until the tears came and rolled along on the floor.

"So what do they call you at school? Corny?" Caleb managed to stutter.

Cornelia seriously had smoke coming out of her ears now. "Shut the hell up, Samarin. Seriously. Who the hell do you think you are?" She pinned him onto the floor. "If you dare ever make fun of my name, and I'll castrate you."

Caleb wrestled her until he was on top of her. "You better wish you could, Hale, because it seems I'm on top of you, and I'm winning. I doubt you'd have the power to castrate me even if you used that. Besides you'd probably fall to my charms first." Whoops, he didn't mean to say that –

In a sudden jolt Cornelia was back on top. "You think you're so hot and good-looking, Samarin? Well, I doubt you'd get me to fall over your feet." She smiled. Caleb tried to swallow a gulp. That smile – although it pretty much wasn't what he'd like when a girl was in the mood to kill him – was beautiful, and those lips –

_No, focus,_ Caleb told himself. With a quick movement –

"Well, darling Ms. Hale, I think you'd find me very attractive." He got back on top, and moved so close that they're faces were only a few inches apart. God, those lips – wait, what was he _thinking_? Purge himself of all emotions – including that very nice feeling – oh shoot, could he remain normal and forget about that very attractive girl underneath him – oh damn it! Tension and silence before –

"Making babies?" the two of them heard a small girl's voice. Cornelia and Caleb faced the door to see a very – something (shocked? Surprised? Eager to blackmail?) – look on Lillian's face. "I'm telling –"

"Lillian, if you dare tell mom, everyone at school will know that Uriah Heep's your boyfriend," Cornelia said desperately.

"That nasty looking boy in your form? But he's not!" Lillian whined.

"That's not what they'll be saying." There was a glint in Cornelia's eye.

"Fine, fine, go ahead and get back to making babies," Lillian stormed off, before she turned around. "Oh, and by the way, I think your pals are outside."

"Shoot! Well, Lillian, pretend that no one's at home. Mom's sleeping so you can keep quiet and I'll let you use all the make-up and not tell her."

"Deal," Lillian grinned, and walked ot on tiptoe.

Cornelia sighed in relief when Lillian exited the room, and then turned around to Caleb, who was still on the floor. "Look here, Samarin. Keep freaking quiet and stay away from the windows. I don't need my busybody friends to laugh at me living with a guy – literally. Oh, and let me tell you beforehand that Lillian is a pain in the arse, so I think you shouldn't ever try that again."

"Try that again?" Caleb was all that Caleb heard and hence repeated dumbly, because he was paying a little too much attention to those lips, before he finally pieced together what Cornelia was saying. "As I recall, it was you who pinned me down. Another proof of my _attractiveness_, isn't it not, Ms. Hale?"

"Get off me (Caleb was amused, since it was in a way a kind of a – although bad – pun). My younger sister thought we were having sex."

Caleb's mind suddenly jolted back. He was supposed to be _purging _his emotions, not getting down and flirtations with his very att – no, _nice_ hostess.

He'd have to avoid any compromising situations with Cornelia Hale, which would be difficult, not only because he'd only been dreaming about a girl who looked uncannily like her (or might have been her) and whom he believed could be his soulmate for – I don't know – his _entire life_ and because –

Just because.

It was a good thing Cornelia was anxious not to let her friends know about him, though Caleb mused to think how long that could be.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

"Does it look like their inside?" Taranee asked Will, who shook her head.

"But they _are _inside. I think the transfer student – wait, is it a he? – is in there," Hay Lin spoke up.

"A guy in her _house_?" Freddy seemed incredulous. Matt laughed.

"Hey, I know you got the hots for her, Larsen, but you know, it's not like Cornelia's yours or something." For some reason, Will caught Elyon looking annoyed and turning around.

"I think we should leave if she's not around," Elyon muttered almost inaudibly.

_I sense a love triangle_, Will thought. She looked over at Hay Lin, who obviously knew also about the little triangle.

Martin was thoughtful. "Cornelia – flirt though she may be – doesn't really have a real interest in guys though. Don't you find that strange?"

"So what are you implying, Tubbs? Think I'm a lesbian?" Cornelia whispered in his ears.

Martin jumped up, quite surprised. He obviously found that – erotic as that may have been – it was very disturbing, especially for the very fact his crush was around nearby and now high-fived Cornelia, no doubt for making him nearly wet his pants.

"Don't worry, Tubbs," Cornelia winked. "Guys have a passion for lesbians."

Martin's jaw dropped to the ground. Cornelia put her hands up as if to surrender. "Fine, I'm not les, okay?"

A sigh of relief was heard from all the girls, and guys – namely Freddy.

"So where's the new student?" Eric asked her.

Hay Lin almost swore that she saw an anxious look on Cornelia's face, but it passed so quickly she wasn't sure it was even there. Yet she was uneasy, even for Cornelia's sake.

"Not here yet," Cornelia said with a toss of her head. "Or rather, the girl decided not to come. I heard from Mrs. Knickerbocker that there is still going to be a new arrival, but a guy instead, and that mom and I don't have to worry."

"Cool, then there'll be an equal number of guys and girls," Martin chorused. Matt, Eric and Freddy looked a little nervous at this.

"Well, another for the gang anyway, I suppose, Hay Lin?" Nigel shrugged wearily. Taranee stared at her boyfriend, not exactly comprehending what he said.

_Why do I get the feeling this isn't what happened?_ Hay Lin wondered thoughtfully, but answered – faking cheerfulness – "Yep, I suppose so!"

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

Author's Note:

Well, usually, I associate very little reviews with bad performance, so I was kind of wondering whether I should stop with this, like I did with my Harry Potter fanfics (very little HHr readers out there last time I checked), but you know what, I'm not going to stop. Firstly because this story will always bug me (duh!) and secondly because of **coolgirl800 **and **gothgirl2**. You guys were sweet to always review every chapter(and thankfully don't seem to want me to stop this story), so here's the sixth chapter for you guys. Enjoy, my fave cheerleaders!

Oh, and I added the wrestling thing just to spark things up! Tension, tension! We seriously need that. Not that I'm in favour of always having sexual tension (because I prefer the friends to lovers transition), but I think I found a way to keep all of us happy!

Love always,

lianneharmony


	7. Temperature

Synopsis: An AU world where Caleb is a transfer student at Heatherfield from a very isolated, Eastern part of Russia. Of course, as a transfer student, he needs a place to stay… The characters are a little older here; all of them are now juniors (16 years old).

Pairings:

Cornelia and Caleb

Will and Matt

Taranee and Nigel

Irma and Martin

Hay Lin and Eric

Elyon and OOC

Disclaimer:

Q: Say it out now! Who owns W.I.T.C.H.?

A: See last chapter's disclaimer for clarification.

**When We Meet, Sparks Fly**

By lianneharmony

Elyon had always been jealous of Cornelia, despite the fact that Cornelia was her best friend. And she had another reason why she would be: Freddy Larsen, a super cute athletic hunky blonde guy whom she normally wouldn't give a damn about, but for some reason, she was becoming increasingly – well, for one thing she couldn't take her eyes off him.

And the thing that infuriated her the most was that he seemed to really like Cornelia.

Not that she could blame Cornelia. Cornelia's description of her ideal man was exactly like Freddy. She should be happy for Cornelia. They would make a perfect couple.

She still didn't like it. So she voted against going to Cornelia's house, and she became increasingly annoyed when they got there and Freddy went crazy over Corny.

Frederick and Cornelia. Freddy and Corny.

The 'perfect-ness' of the two together made Elyon want to puke.

She was just about to tell Cornelia off, before she suddenly caught a shadow at Cornelia's window. She thought she imagined it, but no, when she blinked she saw that someone was definitely – or had definitely – been at the window. It was too tall to be Lillian, and Ms. Hale – not that Mrs. Hale ever went into Cornelia's room – and Mr. Hale was overseas – not that _he'd _ever enter Cornelia's room either.

_Who could that be?_ Elyon thought. She wanted to tell Cornelia about the shadow at her room, because it could have been an intruder, but then she had second thoughts:

_First of all, if he was an intruder, why would he be near the window looking out at us? Secondly, why'd he be in Cornelia's room? Why not at her parents' room? And how could he enter when there were _three _people in the house?_

_There's something fishy afoot,_ Elyon mused.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

As the five girls walked home from Cornelia's house alone (the boys wanted to go to the arcade), Elyon suddenly burst out:

"I think I saw a guy in Cornelia's bedroom."

The rest of them didn't say a word.

"Hey, aren't you guys going to say _anything _about this?"

No answer.

"What do you want us to do, Elyon? Besiege her house?" Taranee asked tiredly.

"Look, you're her best friend, you know she wouldn't do anything drastic like sleep with a guy in her bedroom?" Will sighed.

"_Would _she now?" Irma gave a naughty smile, earning herself a whack from Hay Lin.

"I'm with you Elyon," she said, surprising everyone, because Elyon wasn't that close to Hay Lin.

"Have you two just gone nuts?" Irma asked, screwing her face up, earning her another whack from Hay Lin.

"You don't look nice like that, and honestly, it creeps me out. But honestly, remember, I said that I thought there was a guy inside and Freddy (glance at Elyon, who pursed her lips) was incredulous. And then suddenly Cornelia appeared and –"

"What has this got to do with anything?" Will asked.

"The fact that a guy is living in Cornelia's house?"

Hay Lin thought for a moment.

"I don't know," she finally replied.

"Cheers for Hey Hay for not knowing what she's talking about!" Irma said, just as if she was Henry VIII shouting "Wassail!"

Hay Lin gave her a dirty look.

"Chill, Lin!" Irma said another (really) bad pun.

"That's a really bad pun," Taranee noted.

"Well, what's the reason behind all this anyway," Hay Lin asked, when suddenly she realized –

"Jeez," Will said.

"Are you trying to use this information –" Hay Lin began.

"To get Freddy to forget about Cornelia?" Will finished.

Elyon turned beet-red.

"Jeez girl, you can't do that Freddy is in way too deep with Cornelia," Taranee exclaimed.

"And Cornelia is in _way _too deep with Shadowguy," Elyon retorted.

"Oh, so you want us to matchmake you and Freddy?"

"Er – uh – I _didn't say that!" _Elyon cried.

"My friend here is so screwed, hehe – only joking!" Irma cried, when she saw Elyon's outraged look.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

"You are so freaking lucky I have my own bathroom," Cornelia said, whilst Caleb was in there doing God-knows-what.

"I know right? So where am I sleeping?" Caleb answered in a cold voice.

_What is _with _him? _Cornelia wondered_. Before he was so different – why is he acting so cold?_

"You can stop trying to interpret me, you know," Caleb said, as though he was reading her mind.

Panic!

"I wasn't doing anything of that sort, unless you want me too," Cornelia said cooly.

_Two can play that game_, Cornelia mused.

"What game?" Caleb asked. Cornelia was about to say "What are you talking about?" but she couldn't because when she turned to see Caleb – he was wearing only a towel around him.

In other words, he would be naked if he didn't have the towel around him.

Cornelia wanted to gasp in shock. First of all, damn, he was so athletic muscualr looking and –

_Okay, Cornelia, easy there, you're not about to start lusting after some guy you only met today. Even if he's – _

_Undeniably hot?_

Cornelia hastily turned around and rummaged through Caleb's luggage that had just been unpacked into the little drawers that he was allowed to put his stuff in, and found a shirt and pair of jeans and threw it at him.

"Wear that right now!" And she turned around.

"Huh? Hale, are you blushing?"

_Damn, could he tell I'm red right now?_

"Are you blushing because of me?"

"It doesn't matter! You don't live here –"

"Correction, I do _for now_, remember?"

_Damn him!_

"It doesn't matter! You can't walk around almost naked!"

"Ah, so I see, Ms. Hale is afraid of a little too much skin, is she? Then why is she wearing that?" Caleb said, pointing to her nightgown. It was a sleeveless baby blue nightgown, with ribbons here and there, with ended well above her knees.

"This? This is a nightgown, and it is pretty decent too! At least it covers most part of me!"

"Oh, are you sure you're not wearing that to seduce me?" Caleb went to her drawers, and browsed through them, until he found her nightgowns. He gawked at them, before turning to Cornelia. "Boy do you wear some kinky stuff. Are you sure you're not –"

"_Samarin! _I am not a slut, and if you look at Elyon's stuff you'd see that she has way –" Cornelia halted abruptly.

"Go on, I'm listening," Caleb said, eyes on her, fully attentive.

"_Just put something on!" _

Caleb dropped the towel in front of her.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" _Cornelia shrieked and turned around.

"Chill, Hale, not like I'm going to strip myself in front of you – especially since you want it."

"_No! _Are you decent?"

"For an extremely attractive girl, you are extremely naïve, or at least you pretend to be."

_Damn, I wasn't supposed to say that! _Caleb frowned. Cornelia, who was previously frozen, slowly turned around.

"_Ai! _You aren't decent!"

Caleb was in his boxers.

"_Wear something!" _Cornelia shrieked.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

Author's Note:

Nothing much about this chapter, except I had great fun writing it (coughlastpartcough), but I want to point out a very interesting thing that **Chelsea Wellhord** had pointed out (thanks for reviewing by the way!):

…_why did you make Russia Caleb's fatherland?_

Well, truth be told, we all know that Heatherfield is in US, right? And Meridian is in a completely different dimension. I'm not Russian or anything, but I wanted a place that was as far apart from US, and Russia is big enough to be a continent (or maybe a world?) of its own. Plus, it's on the opposite side of the world. I thought it'd be a suitable place for Caleb to come from, Russia and US being on different planes (dimensions?), in an AU world. Like being in two separate worlds.

If you guys have any more queries, bring them on! Also thanks to **coolgirl800 **and **gothgirl2 **for being awesome reviewers of this story.

Love always,

lianneharmony

**P.S.: From now on, if I don't get at least 5 reviews for a chapter, I'll stop writing, okay? I'll continue but I won't upload until I get the reviews, okay. I think it's fair, especially as I see other writers saying they won't update until they get at least 10 reviews per chapter. Okay? I think reviews are important, because I want to know what you guys think. It's no fun thinking no one is responding or commenting because your story is lame, okay?**


	8. Stranger

Synopsis: An AU world where Caleb is a transfer student at Heatherfield from a very isolated, Eastern part of Russia. Of course, as a transfer student, he needs a place to stay… The characters are a little older here; all of them are now juniors (16 years old).

Pairings:

Cornelia and Caleb

Will and Matt

Taranee and Nigel

Irma and Martin

Hay Lin and Eric

Elyon and OOC

Disclaimer:

Q: W.I.T.C.H. is owned by –

A: Me? Oh yeah, when Will owns the Heart of Kandrakar, which is right now. Okay, okay, so I'm lying – I don't own it. Happy?

**When We Meet, Sparks Fly**

By lianneharmony

Caleb woke up to the radio-alarm clock Cornelia had put on her bed. The music wasn't that loud, but it was enough to wake him up. Plus, although sleeping in the cot that was provided for him was comfortable, there was way too much on his mind.

Like the girl who was still dozing off at the bed.

What was he doing? He was supposed to be purging himself of all emotions. Learning as much as he could from these strange people to learn a lot and become some great opposition leader and overthrow the government – or at least make a few changes so that those living in the Eastern, more desolate areas could have better lives.

He wasn't supposed to be flirting with his hostess.

Even if she was quite cute, although he wasn't sure he'd admit that out loud.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

Caleb had just come out of the shower, when he saw Cornelia, still sprawled over on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

_She looks like a peaceful angel._

_Okay, that was so _wrong!

He tapped her on her shoulder. White and tense, he could almost feel the spark of electricity when he touched her bare shoulder. And it seemed like she could too, because immediately, she turned around so quickly it knocked him off balance and –

Need I say more? The next thing anyone near the Hale residence was a loud shriek from Cornelia.

"You, you _pervert!" _Cornelia cried once Caleb got off of her.

No one would begin describing what words were going through either Caleb or Cornelia's minds at that moment.

"It's not my fault you knocked me off balance, Cornelia –" Caleb groaned as he sat on her bed, whilst she was going on and on about something related to decorum and stuff like that, but he knew he said the wrong thing when Cornelia yelled again.

"Cornelia darling, what's wrong?" Mrs. Hale's voice came from the door.

"Shoot!" She muttered, but cried, "Nothing, mother!"

"Why were you yelling?"

"Erm, I dropped my nail polish onto my favourite halter-top?"

"Darling, don't lie to me, I'm your mother. And I happen to know that you don't wear nail polish and that you don't wear halter-tops."

_Damn! I'm such a lousy liar!_

"Mom, nothing's wrong."

"Well, the girls going to be here in ten minutes for you, you might want to come out faster, maybe you should take Caleb with you and –"

"Mom, make sure they don't find out about Caleb, okay? And make sure Lillian doesn't rat it out either, okay?"

"But –"

"Thanks mom! Going to take a shower!" Mrs. Hale heard a door open and the shower turned on. She walked off.

"Phew," Cornelia said. She sat down on the bed, before realizing that her friends were outside in the street, walking to her house.

"_I'm going to be so late!" _She yelled and ran into the bathroom. "Oh, and Caleb, please, if you want to go out, sneak out through the back door and try not to get to school the usual way, okay? You're a dear!"

Caleb, who still hadn't finished changing into his own clothes (hey, there was a girl in the room!) stared after her.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

"You're not gone yet?" Cornelia nearly yelled, after being in the shower for 15 minutes at Caleb.

"I was, but I heard that your friends were here. I thought you didn't want them to know about me."

"I don't, so we have to have a tangible story about you."

"Oh yeah, like they're likely to believe it."

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Come on, tell them you live at the posh area with you cousin who's a businessman."

"Oh, wow, like they'll believe it."

"All right, then keep your profile low, okay?"

"Understood. Besides, I wouldn't want to be associated with a girl like you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Cornelia looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't see anything wrong with her dressing. She was wearing a green camisole, over which she had buttoned-up half-sleeved white shirt with flowers embroidered on it and a nice pair of jeans. It was perfectly decent.

"Nothing. You take the front door, I'll take the back," Caleb said, smirking.

"A good idea. I'll distract them. But you sure you know how to get to school?"

"I'll find my way."

"All right. See you – I hope not until after school."

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll go," Cornelia said, as the moment was becoming a little awkward. She dashed downstairs, leaving Caleb behind in her room. A smile played on his lips, before he frowned. How on earth would he be able to purge himself of emotions.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

"Gee, what's taking Cornelia so long?" Taranee asked impatiently.

"I have no idea. Thank goodness we decided to go to Elyon's house first," Irma said, frowning.

This little conversation between Taranee and Irma caught the attention of Will and Hay Lin, who were discussing what they could do for Yan Lin, now that she wanted some volunteers to help at the Silver Dragon, since business was improving, and the Lin family did not want to go through the problems of recruitment of workers.

"Yeah, I know Cornelia is always late, but never this late," Will sighed. "I guess we should go before we really _are _late for school.

Elyon, who had previously been quiet until now, said, "Look up. I think she's talking to Shadowguy."

"You have to be kidding," Irma said. But when she looked up –

A huge gasp from everyone. Then Cornelia disappeared from the window.

"Do you think they had sex?" Hay Lin gushed.

"Whoa, aren't you over-imagining things? I doubt Cornelia would have sex so young," Irma said, but everyone knew she didn't really believe what she had just said.

"I don't think so. I mean, she's sixteen. It's perfectly legal," Hay Lin pointed out, but was interrupted by Taranee.

"She didn't have sex with him. They seem like they're discussing something. Besides, if they slept together – well, let's say Mrs. Hale would freak."

"How could she do this to Freddy?" was all that came out of Elyon's lips. This had perfectly nothing to do with Shadowguy, and all the other girls stared at her. Will, who had perfectly kept her silence before this, smiled. "Gee, let's see. Hi, Mrs. Hale!" Will said, waving to the lady who was coming out of the house.

"Oh, hi girls!' Mrs. Hale waved to the girls.

"Mrs. Hale didn't freak, did she?" Irma asked.

"No, if she did, she'd be wailing in the house, which she isn't doing," Taranee noted.

"I still can't believe that she'd be okay with Cornelia not being a virgin at sixteen. I can't believe that Cornelia didn't tell _me _anything about it. And I can't believe that she's doing this to Freddy. Poor Freddy."

"You really have it bad for him, don't you?" This was directed to Elyon. "Anyway, I wish we could see his features better. All we can see is that he's tall. That isn't a good lead to go on, but it'll do. We need to solve the mystery of Shadowguy. And soon to. It'll be so – well, it'll be cool," Will concluded.

"What'll be cool?" Cornelia entered the group, looking at her friends questioningly.

All of them froze.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

Author's Note:

I am so _sorry_! I can't believe it took me so long to review. Unfortunately my Microsoft Word isn't working, so I had to use my mom's computer to type this out. Also, IGCSE is in May, so I'm not able to update so soon! (sighs) Well, I'll do my best, especially when I see how many people enjoyed the last chapters. It was so nice to see everyone loving this chapter. (Box of chocolates for everyone) I want you guys to know that as crappy as this chapter may be – well, I think it is, because it's relatively stagnant and nothing much seems to happen – you guys are so kind to continue reviewing. I love you guys and I'm so happy you guys are so kind to keep on reviewing. I got more reviews than I expected, and one of them, from **Mrs. Fronkonstein**, was particularly interesting. I'd like to say, in response to it, that I know I'm not a salesperson, but a little bit of reviewing always motivates us writers. We love to see what response we can garner from our readers. Did you love it? Did you hate it? It helps us understand you guys, and helps us write nicer stories and improves our writing abilities. So that's why I pushed for more reviews; I want you guys to like what you read. I hope you guys understand that and keep them coming so I know where to go from here. Hey, I'm making this up as I go along!


	9. Rumours

Synopsis: An AU world where Caleb is a transfer student at Heatherfield from a very isolated, Eastern part of Russia. Of course, as a transfer student, he needs a place to stay… The characters are a little older here; all of them are now juniors (16 years old).

Pairings:

Cornelia and Caleb

Will and Matt

Taranee and Nigel

Irma and Martin

Hay Lin and Eric

Elyon and OOC

Disclaimer:

Q: W.I.T.C.H. is owned by –

A: What? It's not for sale? Well, I guess it's not mine then. (sad)

**When We Meet, Sparks Fly**

By lianneharmony

It was a proven fact that Elyon Brown was always second best to her best friend Cornelia Hale.

Not that Elyon had minded at least. Never until she met Freddy Larsen. _Not her type_, she told herself so many times. _He was_ Cornelia's _type_.

That was the beginning of Elyon's resentment of Cornelia Hale.

Now, with the mysterious entrance of a Shadowguy, Elyon's resentment had only grown more intense. Cornelia was her best friend, for God's sake. What the hell was going on? They told each other everything.

She'd solve the mystery, all right, if she didn't begin to hate Cornelia Hale first.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

"Oh, nothing, Corny!" Irma laughed out loud, albeit nervously.

Cornelia only raised her eyebrows, as if she guessed that there really was something that the five girls were hiding from her.

"Oh, shoot, we're going to be late for school!" Hay Lin cried.

Hay Lin was _such _a lifesaver.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

Freddy Larsen wasn't really comfortable waiting around for Matt and his new gang. He knew Joel and the rest from Cobalt Blue, but these guys? They were so – well, not that they were bad sorts or anything, but they were so _unpopular_. Boring. Call it what you want. They weren't the kind of people he would normally associate with. Take that guy, the honor student. What a geek! And that girl Matt was so smitten with. Sure, she wasn't a bad catch, but she wasn't exactly – that kind of girl. Not special at all. The only one who was anything special in the group was that blondie. She was really pretty. She was so – how could he describe it? – the only one who'd probably fit in with the popular crowd at Sheffield Institute to which he was already in, even during his really short stay in Heatherfield. Matt was one, but he seemed to forget what it was like to be popular – to be adored. And he was definitely slipping in the ranks. And what about that girl's best friend? Like, no thank you! Sandy haired, pale skin – she would be pretty if she was golden-haired, with radiant and translucent skin like her best friend. Somehow, he wondered how on earth they could ever be friends.

_Cornelia_, he thought. Even her named rolled nicely on his tongue. _Cornelia_. Beautiful. She was perhaps the only special thing in Sheffield Institute. He had previously hated moving here before, even though Matt was around. The corridors were thronged with other people; the girls probably hadn't arrived –

"Excuse me, I'm new here, can you help me?" A deep husky voice asked him.

Freddy looked up. Here was a guy who looked totally different from himself, and yet who could look extremely popular, could he be a rival for Cornelia?

_Stupid, stupid! He's new, how would he know a thing about Cornelia if he was new?_

"Sure. What's up?"

And along came – her.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

No, not Cornelia, as he had expected.

It was that insufferable friend of hers – that Brown girl. What was her name again? Eleanor? Ellya? Elena? Something beginning with an El –

"Oh, hi Freddy!" El said.

"Hey there, El," Freddy said nonchalantly. El beamed at him. She wasn't half-bad looking actually; quite the looker. But she hadn't Cornelia Hale's poise and dignity.

"Who's your new friend?"

Freddy looked at the other guy, confused. "He's not really –"

But the new guy put out his hand to shake El's hand. "Caleb. Caleb Samarin. Nice to meet you, El."

It was evident from El's face that she was attracted to that guy. Caleb, or whatever his name was. Good, at least now she'd be off his back.

El laughed. "Actually, it's Elyon. Elyon Brown. El's just a nickname that Freddy seems to have given me."

_Elyon! That was her name!_

Freddy almost swore he heard Caleb say, "Oh, like the one with the kinky stuff." But he couldn't be sure. Elyon didn't seem to have heard him, but chattered happily. "You're a new student, aren't you? Well, I've heard quite a bit about new students who have been rumoured to be entering Sheffield Institute. I'm sure you'll like it here. We've got tons of stuff. I'm on my way to Political Science class. I'm like, the only one who takes it –"

That Caleb guy just went, "Oh, wow, well, I have Political Science too. Maybe you could show me the class?"

Elyon giggled. Freddy was annoyed. Boy, was this Caleb guy a charmer! But at least she'd be off his back –

"Sure," Elyon replied. "I'd be glad to – oh, Freddy? Matt told me to tell you that he isn't coming to school today, so you might want to look for Martin or Eric. They're both also in your Combined Science classes. We'll probably meet up in the third period."

But Freddy didn't hear her – at least not clearly. He shrugged and walked off, in no particular direction.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

Caleb still felt dazed, even though this wasn't his first day at Sheffield Institute. Well, technically it was, but hey, he had been here before yesterday, right? It was practically a jungle out here, when the students were lounging about the corridor, and he was – although he wouldn't show it – a tiny bit worried about the whole life-in-the-USA thing. Everyone seemed to have a friend, except for him, and he was wondering aimlessly, because his so-called hostess who was supposed to be his so-called guide was stupidly acting unconcerned about him. He couldn't really blame her though. She probably didn't want rumours going around the secondary school saying that they were sleeping together, which is what anyone in upper secondary school would probably infer. Stupid, wasn't it? And Cornelia Hale was stupid enough to go ahead with it.

He saw a guy who was looking just as blank as he knew himself looked. He bravely walked up to him and asked him for directions.

Well, it was actually helpful, asking that incorrigible uncouth youth about the direction. He was such a – well, at least he found a friend in another way. There was another person he met, upon introducing himself to that – wait, he forgot to ask the guy's name! – solitary guy. It was a girl. Elyon Brown. For a minute, he thought this was the same girl which Cornelia said had kinky stuff, but Cornelia probably didn't know her?

Did she?

It wasn't really the time to ask whether she had a friend named Cornelia. He wasn't supposed to know a girl named Cornelia, but, well, what were the odds?

Elyon Brown was talking and talking and talking – and they both realized that they took most of each other's lessons: Political Science, Pychology, Literature, Art, Biology, English, and Mathematics. The only difference was that where she took Chemistry, he took Social Sciences and Physics.

"Oh, well, here's the teacher. You might want to introduce yourself as the new student. It's strange, though. I thought Mrs. Knickerbocker always came along to introduce the new students." Elyon shrugged.

Caleb studied Elyon's features. She was definitely intelligent, and extremely pretty – perhaps prettier than Cornelia Hale, with sandy hair, beautiful dark, intelligent eyes – oh, not unlike D.H. Lawrence's _The Mountain Lion_. She was no small prey; she was the lioness herself.

"Er – Caleb?" Elyon's voice came.

Caleb snapped back to reality. "What is it, Elyon?"

"Well," Elyon began. She was blushing now. "You're – erm – you're kind of staring at me."

"Oh – ah, I'm sorry, Elyon," Caleb averted his eyes.

"It's okay," Elyon said softly. "I – liked it," she continued, almost inaudibly.

He dared himself to look at her. "It's just, you have such different features. You look – so very different from her. And yet, almost the same –"

Elyon's eyes widened. "Her?"

_Oh shoot._

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

Cornelia Hale felt relieved when she managed to get out of the house without the girls learning about Caleb. And to get to school early too! – That was already a miracle. So feeling very ecstatic and lightheaded, she blissfully bade Elyon goodbye when Elyon had to go to Political Science, whilst she would be heading for French with Will and Hay Lin, whilst Irma and Taranee were going for Spanish.

"Er – Cornelia?"

"Yes, Hay Lin?" Cornelia said in utter happiness.

"Okay, now _that _is weird –"

"Hay Lin, what do you mean?"

"Cornelia? Do you notice that you're not being in the least impatient with Hay Lin when she asks you stupid meaningless questions?" Will pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not even frowning? Cornelia, are you high?" Hay Lin asked.

"No, I'm not."

"But you're so – blissful."

"I'm just happy I'm at school early."

"Ri-ight," Will muttered, but she was not really sure why Cornelia was so happy.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

"Cornelia was so studious today," Hay Lin muttered to Irma, when both of them were the only ones having a break.

"What the hell? Corny? Studious? You've got to be joking?"

"No kidding!"

"Well, that's not the only one surprising thing that's happened today. Elyon told me she met a new guy. Probably he's her new Romeo."

"What? A new guy? She got over Freddy so soon?"

Irma shrugged. "I have no idea."

"And what about the guy?"

"Well, his name's Caleb Samarin. He's probably the Russian guy who came instead of Calleigh."

"Ri-ight."

"It's quite strange, you know. Cornelia's happy, and then there's the new guy. Do you think _he's _Shadowguy?"

"Are you saying that Cornelia's been sleeping with Elyon's new Romeo?"

Irma snorted.

"Very unladylike," Hay Lin noted.

"Oh, well, you're being too naïve. We saw Shadowguy yesterday, in the afternoon. Caleb Samarin only appeared today."

"Maybe they slept together before they both same to school today?"

Another snort. "Oh, Hay hey, you're being too presumptuous and over-imaginative.

_Am I? _Hay Lin wondered.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

Author's Note:

Argh! 100 days till IGCSE. Wish me luck! I probably will update less and less… (sad) but you guys don't worry, after that – tons of chapters (that's if I didn't finish the story already)!


	10. Truth Hurts

Synopsis: An AU world where Caleb is a transfer student at Heatherfield from a very isolated, Eastern part of Russia. Of course, as a transfer student, he needs a place to stay… The characters are a little older here; all of them are now juniors (16 years old).

Pairings:

Cornelia and Caleb

Will and Matt

Taranee and Nigel

Irma and Martin

Hay Lin and Eric

Elyon and OOC

Disclaimer:

Q: W.I.T.C.H. is owned by –

A: What? It's not for sale? Well, I guess it's not mine then. (sad)

**When We Meet, Sparks Fly**

By lianneharmony

"Hey guys! By the way, Caleb, this is Eric, Martin and Nigel," Elyon told Caleb, as they met up with Eric, Martin and Nigel, once they entered the class.

"Hey, Elyon. Who's the newbie?" Martin – that was the name, right? – asked her.

"The newbie would be Caleb Samarin," Caleb introduced himself.

"Not a bad-looking guy, Els? You already over Freddy?" Nigel – Caleb thought – said in a toneless voice.

Caleb noted how Elyon blushed, and asked, "Freddy?"

"The guy you met before," Elyon said, still blushing.

"Oh, well, I suppose your levels of –" the last guy, who was probably the one named Eric, started blabbering off some hormone-related thing (was it called serotonin?) which Caleb knew he had heard of in Bio class, but forgot.

"Oh, God, get a life Tubbs!" Eric said, jokingly.

"Yeah, well, Tubbs, your levels of serotonin are way too high, yet Irma has _so _got the hots for Joel."

"Joel?" Caleb inquired.

"Another guy," Nigel said.

"Yeah, whatever," Martin was scarlet in the face by now. "Anyway, Caleb. What's your last name again? Samarin? Isn't that Russian?"

_Oh boy, tale-telling time._

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

"Whoa, where are Elyon and the guys?" Cornelia was saying once it was lunch.

"Well," Will pursed her lips. "Matt's not feeling well, so he didn't come. No idea where Elyon is, but I think she's with the guys. They had double Pol. Science."

"Well, here they are, and –whoa! – with a hottie," Irma said, as Elyon, Eric, Martin, Nigel and the hottie headed their way.

"Sometimes I regret going for Nigel," Taranee remarked, earning stares from the other girls.

"Gee, but who can blame you?" Hay Lin said.

"A looker, huh? Hey, that's the guy who asked me for directions yesterday," Will said, as she caught sight of the guy.

"Hey, which guy are you talking about?" Cornelia asked.

And then she saw –

_Him._

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

Caleb wasn't affected when he saw Cornelia Hale at lunch. Why should he be? He wasn't even worried if Elyon was a friend of Cornelia's or not.

"And there's the bitch," Elyon muttered. "Cornelia Hale."

So he didn't even need to be worried about her at all.

"Hey, Hay!" Eric called.

Again Caleb heard Elyon mutter, "Why the hell am I connected to the gang?"

"You have issues with Cornelia Hale?" Caleb whispered back.

"You heard that?" Elyon said sheepishly. She was clearly embarrassed. "Wait, how did you know it was Cornelia Hale?"

"And there's the bitch, Cornelia Hale," Caleb quoted.

The look of embarrassment simply wouldn't fade away from Elyon's face. "We're supposedly best friends. Yet she's stolen the heart of a guy I like, and is now sleeping around with another guy."

_Whoa! Cornelia did what?_

"How'd you know that?" Caleb inquired.

"I saw a guy in her room from outside a couple of times."

_Oh wow, so they think Cornelia's sleeping with _me?

_God help me._

"Ri-ight. So you talk to that girl about it?"

"No. You think I'm stupid?"

"It could help –"

"You don't get it, do you? Cornelia's perfect. Wonderfully so. She really hasn't done anything wrong."

"Perfect?" Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, she does have faults. She sometimes is arrogant, impatient, overconfident, you know – she's sort of a narcissist."

"Ri-ight."

_And this is your best friend speaking, Hale!_

"Well, which one is she?" Caleb, although he already knew.

"The uber-pretty one. Golden hair, radiant skin – you know, fairytale princess come to life. No wonder Freddy's smitten with her."

"Freddy's a jerk then."

_Of course, that would make me a half-jerk too, since I have very platonic feelings for Elyon and – hell, I don't know how I feel about Cornelia Hale._

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

"Hey there, you guys!" Martin waved enthusiastically.

"Gee, that guy can be quite an embarrassing –" Irma began.

"That's mean, Irma," Hay Lin began.

"No, it's being honest. I can't believe – well, it doesn't matter. I think that guy there with Elyon is hot. Definite eye-candy. Don't you think so, Cornelia?"

"Where's Matt?" Cornelia turned around, speaking to Will.

_But she just said where he is!_ Hay Lin wailed.

There was definitely something fishy afoot.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

"Hey guys," Elyon said as soon as they got near the table. "This is Caleb, girls. Say hello to everyone, Caleb."

"Say hello to everyone, Caleb," Irma parroted.

"Haha, very funny, Irma," Cornelia said, rolling her eyes. "Ignore that empty-brained girl there, Caleb."

"Gee, what a nice way to talk to your friend, Cornelia. _I'm _Irma," Irma said, with a flirtatious smile, holding out her hand to Caleb.

From behind, Caleb thought Martin was going to faint.

Caleb took the hand and shook it. "Hi, Irma."

"So, where's Nigel?" Taranee asked.

"I'm here. What happened?"

Everyone turned to stare at him. Cornelia rolled her eyes again. "Nigel, you're so droll."

"Cornelia, you're so les."

"Hah, you wish!"

"Well, I guess the only people who're missing are Matt, Eric and Freddy now. So let's eat up!" Hay Lin interrupted them.

At that exact moment, Hay Lin caught sight of Eric behind her, eyes raised. "Was I the only one who didn't understand that?"

Hay Lin blushed at the sight of her crush.

"Nope, I didn't understand a word. But I suppose that I wouldn't understand a single word that she said." At this everyone was taken aback, for this was Freddy speaking. "Hi Cornelia," he said, ignoring the others.

Cornelia ignored him, but smooth-speaking Freddy seemed to ignore this and sat next to her.

"Hey pal," Caleb began, furious at the way Freddy was treating everyone, especially Elyon, who was now teary-eyed, and seemed angry at his indifference.

"Oh, it's the Samarin guy. What's up?"

"Could you be a little more decent?"

"Could you be less of a prick?"

"Could you be less of a jerk?"

"Could you?"

"This Caleb guy's right, Freddy. Could you stop trying to start trouble around here?" Taranee interrupted.

"Shut up, four-eyes."

Hay Lin gasped, and Eric's knuckles whitened, and Irma began, "Think you're smart now? Eh?"

"What about you and your nerd-of-a-boyfriend?"

"Martin and I aren't together, FYI, so I guess you're just to dumb to function," and Irma gave Martin a high-five.

"Why are you being such a jerk, Freddy?" Cornelia began, as Will stood up, looking really worried. This seemed to throw him off guard.

"Why, Cornelia?"

"Hey, don't get into this, you guys. This is between me and that jerk over there," Caleb interrupted, as he looked as if he were going to punch all of them.

"What, and let you have all the fun?" Cornelia crossed her arms. "No way, that jerk has been tormenting both me and Elyon from day one. I've heard you talk to yourself about how annoying Elyon was, and how lowly we all are, and how unpopular. Well, you know what? Popular in Sheffield Institute means you're either a bully or a slut. Don't you think we could all choose to be popular if we wanted?" Cornelia paused for effect here.

"And what's with your insulting of Elyon? The others might no know it, but I've heard people say that you think she's a – she's a – well, you know what you said. And all because she was trying to be friendly with you. She's like the only one who would put up with you. No one else here cares for egoistical, status-concerned guys like you, so buzz off."

Freddy was shocked by this outburst, by what Caleb could see. And Cornelia looked pretty pissed. And Elyon –

Where was she anyway?

As if she read his mind, Hay Lin whispered, "Eric, Martin, Nigel and Taranee are with her."

"What happened to her?" he wanted to ask, but Hay Lin put her fingers to her mouth to signal him to keep quiet.

"Well, you do know you're one of the most popular girls here, besides Miss Will here (a little bow to Will). And you know what? I think you're a little steamed and not feeling really well, so I guess I'll call you later, and then we'll talk." Here Freddy ended, giving her a wink, which resulted in a little shudder on Will's part.

"See you," he waved to the remaining members of the group, and sauntered off.

Everyone was quiet after he left.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

And it seemed like everyone was going to be quiet for the rest of that day.

Will clenched her fists at regular intervals. That Freddy guy was really getting on her nerves.

She remembered a conversation she had earlier with Matt, about that guy.

"_Matt," she had told him, whilst he was walking her home from one of the weekend dates._

"_What's it?" _

_She was mesmerized by his visage, but she shook out of it._

"_Look, I know this might not be the best time to talk about this, but –"_

"_What is it, Will?"_

"_Your friend, Freddy."_

_Matt stiffened. "About him."_

"_I think he's a selfish, egoistic jerk. How come he's your friend?"_

_She clasped her mouth as soon as those words came out. "Oh my, Matt, I didn't mean it that way." She mentally cussed for being so stupid to insult his friends. _

"_It's okay."_

"_It _is_?" She stared at him questioningly._

"_Freddy and I are closed, so I am, you know, kinda pissed at you (here Will hung her head), but you know, I can understand how you feel. Freddy is – well, let's say he's got a bad past. And don't expect me to tell you," he ended, looking at Will's face, "Because no way will I tell you. So – just cut him some slack, okay?"_

"_There were these rumours that people say that he insulted Elyon using every-letter-of-the-alphabet-words. Are those true?"_

_Again, Matt stiffened. "If I tell you, you won't tell anyone, will you?"_

_Will gasped. "But, why?"_

"_I don't know. Something to do with his friends, allegiance – he told me about a guy named Cedric once. I think that was his brother or something – but I didn't really listen –"_

"_I can't believe he'd call Elyon that."_

"_Oh, he called her worse stuff than that."_

Will Vandom didn't know how, but that Freddy Larsen –

He was so going to pay.

ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø

Author's Note:

Awww… Not so many reviews for last chapter… (unhappy)

Anyways, would like to thank **coolgirl800** and **bla8 **who were the only ones who reviewed although I took forever in updating this chapter (hey, I did have trials okay. For IGCSE, which is the most important exam I'll probably take – for now. By the way, **bla8**, IGCSE stands for International General Certificate of Secondary Education, which is like SATs and GCSEs and O-Levels, hence the grave importance). You guys rock, and this chapter is dedicated to you. Sorry about the lack of C/C, but that'd make it too long. And aren't you guys interested on how Will is going to make Freddy pay? (evil laughs)

And for the rest of you – start reviewing!


End file.
